Who Can Say?
by jetsfanforlyfe
Summary: Graduation rolls around, and Troy finds himself wondering about his future. Oneshot, Troyella. [HSM Fanfiction Idol, Prompt 2]


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Characters belong to Disney, but I own Trevor Blaise. Don't steal him, got it? The song is from the Broadway musical Wicked, so it belongs to whoever owns the rights…I can't remember right now, but it's "For Good."

A/N: This is for the HSM Fanfic Idol Comp. I chose the second prompt, "It's graduation day. You can write about anyone, or any couple, that you desire, but it must include sitting through the graduation ceremony and all the emotions going through the character(s) during it." I decided to make it Troy-centric with a dash of Troyella. It's a bit different than anything else I've done, as it is not very dialogue-heavy, but I hope it suffices. Enjoy!

* * *

Troy Bolton smoothed his shirt compulsively, swallowing in an attempt to wet his throat. Nervous energy pulsed through his body, and he felt his hands shaking despite every attempt to calm himself. Standing in line outside the gym, right behind Trevor Blaise, the enormity of his situation hit him.

This was his high school graduation. This was it, the last time he'd step through those doors into the gym he had spent so much time in, the last time he'd be together with his friends, his classmates. The air suddenly became suffocating, the hallway and the crowd of people claustrophobic.

"And now, I present to you, the Class of 2007!"

"Pomp and Circumstance" greeted the end of Principal Matsui's enthusiastic announcement, and the line began to move. Swallowing his fear, Troy put one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to move. As the students entered the gym, one after another, thunderous applause greeted their ears, camera flashes and whistles assaulting them from all directions.

Finally reaching the row of chairs reserved for the graduating class, each person slid into their seat, pulling up robes and smoothing down fabric as they sat. Troy folded his hands in his lap, trying to still the tremors as he looked up at the podium set on the raised platform in front of the crowd. Principal Matsui was beaming down at his students, the microphone gripped in his left hand as he held up his right to quiet the audience.

As the principal began his welcome address, Troy found himself sneaking a glance behind him. The remainder of the class filled out three rows of chairs, and impressive sea of red and white robes, broken by the occasional honor stole or cord. As he quickly scanned the crowd, his eyes sought out Gabriella Montez. He finally found her, seated just near the front, beaming as Matsui droned on.

Gabriella shifted her head slightly, and caught his gaze, her smile becoming more restrained as she surreptitiously lifted a hand to wave. Troy smiled back, his heart swelling and his previous anxiety momentarily pushed aside. Gabriella held in her hands a paper containing her speech-the speech she would make as valedictorian of the Class of 2007. Each time Troy thought of her accomplishments, her utter genius, his heart soared.

"I'd now like to welcome our salutatorian, Taylor McKessie, to say a few words." Principal Matsui's voice broke through Troy's thoughts, and the feelings returned full-force. As Taylor ascended the steps to the cheers and applause of her peers, he realized that he wasn't nervous because of graduation. In truth, it seemed ridiculous that he had thought that to begin with.

No, this anxiety stemmed from uncertainty about the future, insecurity about his relationships, his family, and his career. He had letters from Duke and Syracuse sitting on his kitchen table, waiting for his decision. Three months before he was to start college, and he hadn't even chosen a school. Thoughts of school led to thoughts of relationships slipping away, and, with a pang, Troy realized this could be the last time he and Gabriella would be together.

"Thank you, Taylor. I'd now like to welcome our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez, to the stage. Gabriella?"

Troy looked up with a start-Taylor had finished her speech and he hadn't heard a word, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and insecurities to pay attention. Clearing his mind, Troy tried to focus on Gabriella, on the meaning behind her words.

As Gabriella spoke of friendships she had made, and times spent with classmates, Troy thought of his own friends. Lifelong bonds had been formed in high school, bonds soon to be broken and split as friends traveled to different parts of the country, different schools, different careers. With this realization came sadness, and Troy felt a single tear run unbidden down his cheek. Wiping it away, he took a deep breath, his eyes zeroing in on Gabriella's face, on her smile, her hair, on everything about her. Distracted by his love for her, Troy tried to pull himself back to the present, to the moment at hand.

"And so, I'd like to finish with this," Gabriella said, folding up her paper and scanning her audience, who were listening intently to every word. "I can't say what kind of person I'd be without you, or you without me. I can only say that, since I came here, I know I've been changed, for good. Congratulations, guys." She stepped back, putting the microphone down and smiling out at the crowd. Cheers and applause greeted this, causing Gabriella to blush at the attention.

"Thank you, Gabriella," Principal Matsui said, ushering her off the stage as he took the microphone back. "And now, we'd like to present the class of 2007."

He stepped to the side, taking a diploma from his assistant and reading the name. As names were slowly crossed off, Troy felt his anticipation growing, the early anxiety returning. His trembling hands grew worse as the time slipped away, his skin growing clammy as sweat began to form along his brow and the back of his neck. His heart rate picked up, and a sudden giddy feeling forced him to take a deep breath, to try to focus on what the principal was saying so that he wouldn't miss his chance.

Barely ten minutes later, he heard his name called from the podium, and he stood up, smoothing his gown and checking his cap before setting off toward the stage. He shook his head to clear the rush he had gotten, to clear away the apprehension. He heard Gabriella cheering loudly, her voice melodious, rising above the cries of his father and mother, who were snapping pictures and shouting loudly.

He reached the steps, and slowly ascended the stage, his hands still quivering. Crossing the short distance to Principal Matsui, he took his diploma, shaking the principal's hand.

"Congratulations, Troy," Matsui said, smiling broadly. Before he knew it, Troy had walked off the stage, diploma in hand, the entire event lasting no more than five minutes. He was back in his seat, the trembling in his hands finally dying down as he opened the leather-bound cover, glancing at the paper inside. A sense of pride filled his chest at that moment, as he looked at his embossed name, the red letters gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the gym windows. He had done it-he had survived high school, and he was on his way to bigger and better things.

"Congratulations, and we wish you the best of luck in all your future endeavors," Matsui ended twenty minutes later, motioning for the class to stand. Troy obliged, standing beside all his classmates. They turned to face the audience, each face a mix of happiness and sadness, laughter and tears. The parents, siblings, grandparents, and friends in the audience clapped wildly, tears falling and smiles beaming all around.

And, after tossing his cap into the air with the others, after filing out of the gym and taking off his gown, after walking into the dry summer heat and finding his parents and girlfriend to take pictures, Troy Bolton was free.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered, sidling up behind him and slipping her hand into his. "You know that, right?"

"I love you, too," Troy whispered, kissing her neck tenderly and bringing her hand to his chest. "I don't know what I would've done without you, Gabriella. You've made me a better person."

"You'd have figured something out," she teased, taking Troy's arm and draping it over her shoulders as they walked back to the parents. Troy smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head as she leaned into his embrace. It felt so right, despite all he had worried, all he had felt the past few hours. What mattered at the moment were Gabriella, and the time they could spend together. His saw his earlier fears and uncertainties in a new light, a new perspective. He couldn't control the future, or even the past. He could only control the present.

Sighing contentedly, Troy pulled Gabriella closer, kissing the top of her head gently.

* * *

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But, because I knew you,  
__I have been changed for good."_

_Wicked, "For Good"

* * *

_

A/N: So, that was it. Reviews greatly appreciated, esp. CC. Thanks!


End file.
